Together At Last (Yandere Younger Brother Sasuke x Reader 18)
by coolkat1221
Summary: Warning this contains Rape, incest and possibly more if you aren't interested in reading anything like that then kindly leave you have been warn!


**Warning this contains Rape, incest and possibly more**

~ **Flashback/Intro** ~

"Can't catch me Sasuke" I said as I ran from my younger brother as he struggled to catch up with me.

"Nee-chan please wait!" He called out to me but I didn'tlisten and before long I was out of his view as I hid behind a tree snickering at the thought of him not able to find me, I could hear him calling out to me but I still didn't reveal myself.

I started to hear crying sounds, not Sasuke's cause I would never let it go that far, it was some other kid's crying sounds not caring if Sasuke spots me I stepped out from my spot and just as I thought Sasuke found me.

"Found you Nee-Chan" He grabbed ahold of my arm and for a spilt second he had this super happy look only for it to be replaced with his ever so famous pout. "But next time don't run so fast okay Nee-chan?" I didn'tsay anything for awhile as I tried to pinpoint where the crying was coming from.

"Nee-chan? " He tugged on my sleeve but I raised my finger in a second like gesture as I figured out where it was coming from and went in said location.

Soon I saw a head of blonde hair belonging to a young boy around Sasuke's age, wondering what was he doing this deep in the woods especially alone I went over to him with Sasuke in toll. "Hello?" The boy stiffen and quickly wiped away his tears.

"What do you want?" He turned around so now I could get a much better look at him, he had bright blue eyes and weird markings on his face. His eyes were red and puffy a sure sign that he's been crying. "Why were you crying?" He shook his head and got in a defensive stance.

"I wasn't crying...I just has something stuck in my eyes okay?" He was obviously lying but I wasn'tgoing to call him out on it but Sasuke sure as hell did.

"Hn sure looked like you were crying" I could tell that Sasuke'sface was now home to his usual smirk he would get when he was feeling smug about something.

Blondie's face went red as he shouted back. "Yeah well what would you know huh pink eyes?" That's what a lot of people outside of our family calls this thing that happens with our eyes when angry, I don't know why it happens but it does.

"Rather be pink eyes than a cry baby" The boy looked like he about had it so I hurried up and stepped in.

"Come on now let's not fight" I pushed Sasuke even more behind me while I faced the boy. "What's your name?"

He looked at me a bit suspiciously before answering. "Naruto Uzumaki and I'mgonna be famous someday" he said proudly.

"A famous idiot maybe" cue sassy eye roll from Sasuke and red angry face from Naruto.

"Why you little" He tried to jump at Sasuke but I held him back with a cheerful smile. "Famous you say? Well may I have an autograph in advance then?" His eyes light up like a christmas tree while Sasuke pouted.

"Sure/Nee-chan!" Both an excited Naruto and upset Sasuke shouted.

Naruto searched himself for a pen but couldn't find one while Sasuke stood in front of me with his arms stretched out in an attempt to block Naruto off.

"Aw man I don't have my froggy pen Uncle Jiraiya gave me must have dropped it somewhere He looked around desperately for it and looked to be getting upset by the second so I offered to help.

"Really you'd help me?" I nodded and another protest from Sasuke that went ignored.

"Sure it means a lot to you if you are getting this upset over it right?"

"Yes it does" He nodded.

"Then that's all I need to hear come on Sasuke" I grabbed my brother's hand while I help look.

"What I don't want to help _him_ " I sighed as I quickly thoughtof a way to get him to help.

"I'll make your favorite lunch when we get him" He crossed his arms.

"Itachi already does that" Damnit Itachi you spoil him too damn much.

"When we get home I'll spend as much time with you as you like" He thought it over before nodding and started helping with the extra help it didn't take long to find but unfortunately none of us had anything for Naruto to write on so we agreed to meet up here again (much to Sasuke's complaint) and after that we all just started to spend more and more time together, I really feel like we became friends and I'msure even Sasuke in his own odd way considered Naruto a friend too but before I knew it Naruto became more than a friend and Sasuke became more distant if only I had known in the beginning why, what horrible things had started to happen to him in middle school then maybejust maybe all of this wouldn'thave happened.

~ **Flashback/Intro ends** ~

Feeling one hell of a headache as I opened my eyes, I had to blink repeatedly before my sense came to and when theydid I felt something weird and wet moving around my private area something like a. ...a tongue.

As I gasped and tried to look at who ever the fuck was down there all I could see was a head of raven black hair, I tried to move but my hands and feet were tied.

"Wh-" I bit back a moan as I tried to speak. "Who's down there?"

The head lift into sight and my eyes widen in shock. "Sas-sasuke? Wha-what are you doing?" I tried to speak but I was a stuttering mess, he rolled his eyes before replying.

"What does it look like?" He replied back in his usual dull tone.

"Yeah but why? It isn't right we're siblings" Stating the obvious I hoped that he would come to his sense and we could go back to normal with some serious therapy but he only blinked back dully.

"So?" Shocked at his reply I retried my attempt at stating some more obvious facts but not one made him realize how sinfully wrong this is or how this isn't hentai we can't blissfully do this and not magically have no worries about the very serious consequences the comes with incest and rape, but does it look like he cares about any of this? No the answer is no.

And justas he was about to restart I started screaming for help but he doesn't even flinch until I remembered why... no one is home Itachi is at college, mom and dad are on a cruise ship and Sasuke was supposed to be staying over at Naruto's... NARUTO!

"Sasuke... where's Naruto?" He again looks at me blinkly as I pray to a god I don't even believe in but am willing to if he comes through on this and after what felt like forever his laptop makes this alert sound to which he smirks to making me even more worried than before.

"Why don't I show you instead?" He gets up and I now know that not only was he not wearing a shirt but he was completely in the nude Jesus f'ing chris, he does a few things before a video pops up and a bunch of naked men and women show up on the screen with their faces hidden, I stare in disgust at them as they wave towards the camrea before the view changes and what it changes to makesme want to vomit.

It was Naruto being fucked in the ass by some older guy that or some guy with an older man's body this goes on for awhile til the guy and Naruto both climax as he's covered in jizz, I thought that it was finally over but then more two more then three join in.

I try to look away but Sasuke stops me and forces me to watch after god knows how long the sound comes on and a disguised voice speaks catching Naruto's attention he sticks his tongue out and holds up a peace sign then speaks.

"Sorry _ I can no longer be your boyfriend, please don't feel too bad" A big busted woman then kisses his neck as the camera fades out and Sasuke stands in front of me now with a mock pity face.

"See he's well taken care of but sadly you are now left alone with no one N~e~e-chan" He dragged each word of nee-chan out which he hasn't called me in a long time. "But don't worry now that I and that idoit traded places, you will _never_ be alone _ever_ " He said with the signature yandere face.

I was stunned and didn't know what to say my boyfriend is having somefucked up hentai orgy and my brother MY VERY OWN GOD DAMN BROTHER! is acting like a yandere hentai that I would fap to from time to time only this, this situation isn't as fappable as it is in the hentai this right here is god damn frightening.

"Sasuke please stop this, your my younger brother that's all I can't and don't want to do this with you" his eyes flashed red never a good sign in this family.

"Oh?...but you were so planning on doing this with that freak of all people!" He shouted.

'How did he?' I thought to myself.

"And did you know that he's a god damn liar?" He paused looking at me for a bit before continuing. "Back in middle school I asked him if he liked you and he said no which was a good thing on his part I really wasn't in a right state of mind at that time but the very next day on the rooftop he confessed to you of course neither of you knew that I was there I was in such a shock state that I ran when I heard your answer only to later be found by Orochimaru, I didn't realize until it was too late but he injected something in me that causes a burning feeling to run throughout my body" as he started explaining this he pulled something out of his drawer and placed it on his hand then went between my legs and rubbed whatever it was on my lower region.

I shivered at the cold feeling. "Then I blacked out only to find out later that he had his way with me and then brought me to this sex cult so that others could pay to have a go at me as well, it went on for years weekend after weekend they forced me to come back and threatened me if I refuse..." I could feel his fingers enter and wiggle around making me tighten in response. "I thought that-" There was clear and obvious pain in his face as he spoke ."That was going to be my life until the day I died... until I overhead you on the phone telling that idoit that come Sunday you were going to have sex with him and I couldn't let that happen why should he be your first when it was I who longed for it more so I made them a deal, Naruto for my freedom" His eyes showed all signs of excitement as he giggled a bit.

"And wanna know something? The idoits went for it, I couldn't actually believe that anyone would actually want that.. that dult but hey lucky me right?" The way he shook his he did a deep chuckle some how made the way he fingered me feel all the more pleasant.

"Well now enough about that time for me to move on to the main course" Knowing exactly what he meant I tried to break free and fightback in some way but all proved useless as he lined himself up then thrusted in hard.

"Not as much blood as I thought so that's a good sign" He waited for a bit for me to adjust then slowly started moving with each thrust the pain went away bit by bit and I could feel myself slowly start to move with him, I don't know why I felt so wrong so broken that I guess for this moment and this moment only I wanted to feel good and that's just how I felt right now.

Rocking his hips I feel him lean towards me and started kissing me and as gross as this sounds I kissed back, our tongues fought but as hard as I tried he was the one that one and once he finished kissing me he moved towards my neck.

Licking and biting with a few kisses here and there and I must say he was better kisser than Naruto, with each kiss he went lower until he finally reached my nipples and started attacking it and fondling the other.

I desperately tried to get loose which I guess he must have figured that I wasn't going to run cause he finally untied me and now free I wrap my arms around him bringing his ear and gently bit it before licking around it then to his neck.

"S-asuke" I barely manged to say.

"Hn?" Was his annoying reply as he continued to rock againstme hard.

"P-lease fuck me against the wall please" he looked at me and smirked as he lifted me up and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and we went at it savagely against the wall like I requested.

I could feel that I was about ready as the knot I've read so much about tighten. "I-I'm-cumming" not long after I said it did I feel it rushing through me tired and worn out we went towards the bed to rest, he pulled the covers over our messy bodies and cuddledup close to me like he use too when we were younger.

"I love you"

 **~The end~**

 **That's all folks I hope that you guys enjoyed this lovely yandere younger brother Sasuke x Reader Insert Lemon fan-fic until next time.**

 **yes Sasuke is out of character but whatever I tried at least.**


End file.
